mightybfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Colby Siddons
Colby Dennis Siddons is a former Bunny Scout from New Zealand and his family where of English Heritage, however no confirmation is he related to Sarah Siddons is not mentioned yet, however he's notable for being a Scout Private and his skills where demolitions, Siddons can get very grumpy sometimes mainly if people talked about his past such after his parents died in a car crash when he was young, Colby is nice but can get grumpy if people talk about the past issue which easily winds Colby up. Biography Early Life Colby was born about 1996 and was born to an English heritage family whom liked heritage of their British culture, Unfortunately when Colby was a toddler at 4 years old in 2000 while Colby was still in kindergarten his parents where both killed in a car crash which it was found that his father drove straight ahead but the drunk driver lost control thus his parents died as a result but the crash saved Colby's life although he caught server brain damage which scared him for life making him a grumpy kid which he did not like to be reminded of the incident with his parents both being killed, Bunny Scout life He joined Bunny Scouts in 2001 but however he was in intensive child care which looked after him, he befriended Edward Holmes whom apparently was very nice to him and he also cared about him very much, Edward however showed Colby many things in life such how to be a social kid, He would also take medications after child care said it would help in order not to get grumpy over his past, He served alongside Mr Havlock his teacher and his 2nd in charge, Kappus Dario whom once told Colby he would make a great kid someday and would learn how to be friendly among others, this earned respect to Kappus and Colby together, He went on many adventures such as the Christchurch museum, and others until 2010 when Kappus on his final mission however was found out for stealing a cross from a owner which didn't belong to him, Colby had to respect Kappus that day that he made a mistake, A new life in San Francisco After the 6.3 earthquake hit on 22nd February 2011 the Bunny Scout recreation centre was wrecked and however Colby was very devastated, the bunnies with their family's received a call from Kappus and their families agreed to move to San Francisco including Colby and the rest moved to San Francisco to Troop828 where Colby however became teacher aid, He was placed as a psychologist and Troop councillor which however he helped anyone with trouble needs, this helped Colby become very respectful towards the Honeybees, on a trip to Felton, however some Beavers dropped stones on Percy Dinger's bus the glass which smashed "Old Tallia" Percy's bus, Celia was bruised when a stone hit her head and left a bruised black mark a blood blister, Chanel and Lili was injured when some cracked glass scrapped and grinded Chanel's head, Lili was cut in the shoulder by a glass of its shrapnel, Joseph Brethren was cut in the head by glass, and Colby Siddons also cut in the head by its broken glass shrapnel which cut his head and was bleeding, Colby cursed in his words that he shouted to the Beavers as payback that they would pay for the damages and he swore at them after he was cut in the head, he asked a request for Kappus to call the police have the Beavers arrested, however Kappus understood Colby was enraged by all this that he has been injured, Portia could see how Colby was feeling in disperse and however she agreed to Colby's terms, but Colby said he would beat up the Beavers who dropped a stone and glass on his head, as Portia requested Percy to call police on the Beavers, that Colby was angry over, Percy however have another plan that he was going to let his bus "Old Tallia" sneeze at the beavers with black smoke, they drove to Felton for the rest of the day, While they went to Felton, Colby was cared by Will whom bandaged his head, Colby thanked Will well enough, they went on a train from Felton to Santa Cruz, and went to beach for a wonderful time, On the way back after the lovely time at Santa Cruz, Portia spoke to Colby saying she could understand how mand he can get, Colby said it's not good when Beavers drop stones and glass at him and he said oneday he would kill Ronald, Cory, Roufe, and Doug, after "Old Tallia" sneezed at the boys stuffing something into it the black smoke went up onto the bridge which got Ronald, Cory, Roufe, and Doug in a mess of black soot, thanks to Kappus, Percy the bus driver and everyone the bus made it back to San Francsico, eventually Colby was medically treated in the end, Category:Supporting characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Bunny Scouts Category:Trooper201 Category:Friends of Kappus Category:Colby James